A very unlikely Night
by LittleAlchemist
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang has his sight back, when he just falls asleep on his couch a little while after. Riza recognizes she can t go home, though she stays at the Colonel s home, or better, in his bed. [contains probably fluff and OoC-ness] Still RoyAi, though, enjoy...!


It was late, when she decided that it was time for her to go home. Even though the housekeeper of the apartement wasn t awake yet, she had to go home and fed her dog, that would have patiently waited for for her all day while she has been here. It didn t happen that often that she was away from home many hours, but today was a special day, that took a lot from the soldier and almost everything to not burst into tears. Today was the day her superior officer has been healed and he could see again, while the first thing he had seen was his loyal First Lieutenant. One day before he just told her with a searching look in his deep black eyes that she was the first thing in the world he wanted to see, while on the other hand she had told him with glistening, brown eyes that she wouldn t be any happier as to have him back then. Soon they were alone in his home, where Roy fell asleep in no time. To get his eyesight back was an exhausting matter to the once blinded man, while Riza understood and tried to be as quietly as possible to not wake him up.

A few hours drifted past and Riza was still in his living room next to her superior officer, who didn t even stir a bit. His slumber was peaceful and she had the feeling nothing in the world could wake him up. With a smile on her lips she looked over his sleeping form and she had trouble not to stare at the handsome man. She remembered him being once a handsome boy once at her father s house, when after years of practicing in an acadamy he came back in a body of a man. Time let him grow, though his smirk always had been the same, she recalled with a smirk of her own plastered on her face.  
Once more she looked on the wall clock and sighed. Hayate had to be very hungry at this hour and she knew she had to go, but instead of standing up she just looked back to the Colonel.  
She thought she just couldn t go whithout even let him know, he just would be worried when he would wake up. Suddenly Riza stood up and strolled to the telephone in the hall. The few numbers were easily chosen and the man at the other end of the line picked up.  
"Good evening, Sergeant. I m sorry to impose, but would you be so kind going into my apartement and fed my dog? Yes - I m still at the Colonel s house and I don t think I can get at home tonight." A smile lasted on her face. "Thank you", she finally said, as Fuery accepted her please and hung up the phone. Riza turned around to see, that the Colonel has been watching her the entire phone call. She sighed softly as she watched the grin appearing on his face, when she went back to the living room. She knew exactly what was coming next.  
"So - you re staying", he asked. The blonde really wished he wouldn t be so happy about that. What for a reason he had to put that smirk on his face, anyways?  
"Yes, Sir. I guess you could say it that way." "You didn t even asked me before." He still smirked.  
"I m sorry, I should have known that you can listen properly when your eyes are closed and you start snoring", she answered bored.  
"Hey. I did not snore...!", he defended himself with his hands surrenderly in the air. "Of course not - I must have imagined that terrible noise that came out of your mouth." Since they were kids she remembered, when his snoring even came through the walls. Nowadays it wasn t that bad anymore, still a bit to loud. No wonder Riza couldn t sleep, well, she told herself that. Roy started pouting, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yes, just like back then, Riza thought amused.  
"Well, I don t mind if you stay, so it is okay, when you take my bed and I-"  
"No, Sir. It is your home and your bed. Please, I m okay with the couch, go and sleep in your own bed", she said rapidly and maybe a little to fast. But Roy recognized her tone, though he had no other choise than to stand up and leave the living room with a sincerely `good night . Now alone right in front of the sofa she asked herself where a pillow or at least a blanket was,  
when she then remembered that Roy have slept without anything of this. She left the living room and went back to the hallway, just looking for a cabin or anything else, where the Alchemist could have hid something to cover her. She found nothing, went up and down and even looked in the bathroom for a large towel but had no such luck. Simply tired she made it back to the living room and the couch, when she decided to follow the Colonel s example and sleep with the clothes she was wearing. Soon recognizing it was just to cold in her shirt and her jeans, while her uniform was now at home, hanging over the stool near her own bed.

Soon Riza stood up and walked slowly to the bedroom of her comanding officer, when she saw that Roy didn t close the door. Mistrustfully she peeked into the dimmed room, from where a snoring could be heard. Yes, thought Riza, he has to be asleep, though it was so much easier for her to make her way through the carpet made of papers and standing in front of the oversized bed of her superior. She had to admit, it was kind of akward, but when another shiver ran down her spine she walked around the bed and put herself on the other side down. The snoring was now louder, but she tried not to focus on that fact, also not that she even laid here. She just grabbed the end of the blanket and tried to pull it over, so she could cover herself. It seemed unlikely that the little she had could cover her whole body, but it was enough for her and she closed her eyes. When the blanket was suddenly pulled away and she was cold again. Riza turned around just to see in the face of a happy Colonel. Oh, no, how she wished she just could wipe that smirk out of his face right now.  
"Hm, do you try to get promoted, Hawkeye? I wouldn t have thought that you of all people would do it in such a charmy way, but I have to tell you I prefer if you at least bring your own blanket with you. Stealing other s blanket is not welcomed, I have to say."  
"Oh, please Sir. I would have brought my own blanket if it wasn t in the middle of the night and my house just twenty minutes away from yours, I m terribly sorry", Riza said and sat up. "And before you ask - No, I haven t found another blanket in the whole damned house of yours." She had to admit her tone was slightly improper, but she was cold and just wanted to sleep, and not starting a fight with the Colonel. She soon recognized, by looking in his face, that his smirk grew larger and larger. Slightly irritated she tilted her head to one side.  
"Of course you couldn t have found another blanket", Roy said with an amused tone in his voce, when it suddenly struck to Hawkeye. "Sir, you re not going to tell me, that you just have one blanket which is here in your bedroom...?", she asked through gritted theeth. He innocently looked at her.  
"What? Is something wrong with that...?"  
"So, this is why you smirked right from the beginning, when you heard that I m staying...!", said Hawkeye out loud. Roy s eyebrows contracted, while his innocent look stayed on his face. "Well, maybe I should have told then, but otherwise", he started to laugh. "Otherwise you wouldn t be here now, would you?"  
"Oh, no Sir - You re absoloutely right...!", she said quietly, though the anger was clearly to hear as she began getting out of the bed. Immediately Roy stopped laughing and turned around.  
"No, Hawkeye, don t go. I didn t mean to annoy you, just-"  
"Just what, Sir?", she now yelled. Roy s facial expression tightened. "Hey, don t `Sir me, in my own bed in my own house, Riza, and come back...!"  
They looked in each other s eyes, well, exactly glared, when Riza sighed exhaustive and walked back to the bed. Whether Roy was surprised or not he just looked at her and gave her a bit of his blanket when she finally laid down. "Thanks", Riza said after a while, after Roy closed his eyes for the third time tonight. He smiled. "No problem, Hawkeye. Just sleep tight", he said to her, when he turned his back to her and tried to sleep.


End file.
